Silent Cries
by GozenMiddy
Summary: Its based off the Second game with snippets from the Movie and the other games I've played. I made it more...Realistic.  James needs food, water, ect. ..Yeah... Please Review?  No Copyright Intended ;A;-
1. Chapter 1

Silent Cries: Journey to the Apartment.

Chapter One

Shounen/Yaoi

Horror/Adventure

Based off the game SilentHill2 by Masashi Tsuboyama,Hiroyuki Yamaoka

Published/Developed by Konami, Team Silent, Creature Labs(PC)

Several Clippings and things from other games (and the Movie) are here as well.

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

_The lonely, cold streets of Silent Hill, a town forgotten and plagued by the evil misdoings of "Witch-Craft" and murders. He came across several odd creatures far from human. And he asked himself, Why was he here..? This so called Letter he had gotten from his wife was obviously a false one.. Mary had died 3 years before from Cancer.. But this was surely her handwriting.. neat and in a calligraphic style.. Their "Special Place"... Silent Hill was their Oasis, even when Mary was suffering... Could she mean Toluca Lake? They'd spent countless hours there, just watching the ripples on the waters surface, the glittering of the suns rays shining across the waters horizon.. _

James Sunderland. He looked into the mirror of the run down bathroom, glass and rust everywhere, suggesting this place had been Long since abandoned. Molded broom handles with splinters and chunks missing off them, empty, broken beer bottles, the pungent smell that was urine carelessly on the ground and on walls. The dirty blond headed man stared into that dusty broken mirror for a time, reminiscing about better days, when his wife was alive...

He took a white envelope out of his Green Jacket pocket and opened it once more, re-reading its contents..

_In my restless dreams,_

_I see that town._

Silent Hill.

_You promised you'd take me there again some day._

_...But you never did._

_Well, I'm alone there now... In our 'Special Place'.._

_Waiting for you..._

The rest of the letter was ripped, almost as though someone had gotten it and tore it off, to mock him. He was sure he might find it in that town..

'Why am I doing this..?' James asked himself, 'Mary died Three years ago of that disease.. she couldn't write a letter..'

It was obviously a prank or a sick joke.. But he might as well go there.. He didn't have much else to loose.

Exiting the rank, dingy, unkept bathroom, James walked out into the cold deserted street, a thick fog looming over the lake. The direct road to the Town was completely sealed off, an unclimbable fence reaching the top of the dark tunnel, various barrels and crates behind it. The only other objects on this road were a dumpster that hadn't been touched in years and an old white van that looked like a homeless mans resting area. The only other path there was was the Dirt path leading to the Graveyard, though the sign said "Toluca Lake". This was his only other option, so he descended the decrepit cement steps into the forest.

It was so cold.. and gave the feeling that something was watching.. an unending loneliness, almost as though you could go mad. Not to mention you could barely see 10 feet in front of you, and if you didn't watch your step you'd fall to the freezing lake below, and most likely drown. To drown in the lake that was so familiar... so beautiful and magical..

Suddenly his foot slipped, and he let out a sudden sharp gasp as he grabbed a tree branch, scraping his hand. His foot had only slipped though, so his sudden panic was for nothing.

He looked over the edge and thought he heard the faint sound of rocks splashing down into the water, but couldn't tell. He turned around and started walking again though..

'Why was I so panicked? Was it the thought of dieing before I could make sure she was alive..?' He had always given death much thought.. but it was always how he had considered the possibility of death.. after his wife died he had nothing else to live for, no relatives, no children, just him and the alcohol that was always drunk to wash away his 'pain'..

Then, after what seemed like hours of walking, he came across an old gate, and a well. The well had a red piece of paper in it, with writing..it looked as though it had been torn...

_...Waiting for you to come see me.._

_But you never do.. _

_And so I wait, wrapped in my cocoon of pain and loneliness..._

_I know I'v-..._

It was more of the torn letter! So it was torn...

"...They must have scattered it so I couldn't read it, or find it...But who would have done that..? The same person who wrote the letter maybe..?" he re-read it, then almost as if on cue it ripped apart, having been soaking in that red substance. Was it... Blood? At the bottom of a well? He took out his notepad and wrote down the ripped papers contents. Most likely he wouldn't be able to keep the rest of the pieces either.. he probably wouldn't be able to make some of them out.. if he found them that was.

He regretted not being able to keep that piece, but what other choice did he have? He had to keep moving forward, if only for the time being. The gate creaked open, its obvious signs of neglect. It was rusted and the gold paint was chipping off. He knew this must have been the entrance to the Graveyard... It had to be.. He walked forward, closing the rusted gate and observing his surroundings as he slowly walked, trying not to trip over the fallen branches and rocks. The knee-high stone walls falling apart and covered in moss from years of solitude and no care. Suddenly, he found the tombstones, most of which were cracked, shattered or illegible. In front of one of the graves was something crouched... moving... It was a woman!

"E-Excuse me?" He asked gingerly, his voice gentle and soothing- a voice you'd never hear from a drunk.

The woman jumped up and flung around, her slightly uncombed brown hair twisting around.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't... " she spoke softly, a timid air about her.

"O-Oh no, I'm sorry to have startled you.. I'm actually lost... Could you possibly tell me if this is the right way to Silent Hill?" he asked, pointing to the other end of the cemetery, past the decrepit old house that looked like it could be haunted. It was very creepy, as there were large cobwebs and missing boards, panes missing out of the windows and the brick chimney looked as though something had rammed into it, smashing it in half.

"...Yes.. even though all this thick fog its just the one road, can't miss it..." she said with a worried voice, but it sounded as though she always spoke that way. "But um, I wouldn't go there if I were you... You see, its.. Its hard to explain..." she tried, unsure of if he'd believe her.

"..Is it dangerous? Is that why the roads are blocked off?" he asked aloud, gaining a small nod from her, "..Well, I have to go.. I have to find someone, and don't really care if its dangerous or not." he said, turning around to walk away. Her voice piped up once again.

"I-It really is dangerous!"

James turned around and smiled softly, "No, I believe you, thanks for the warning." he said genuinely, starting to walk away, then stopped.

"O-one more question.. Have you seen this woman?" he asked the timid girl, digging a picture of a pretty blond-haired woman, standing on the shore of a lake with a happy-go-lucky smile on her face. The brown haired girl shook her head.

"No...Is this the person you're trying to find?" she asked, a curious tone to add to her timid one, "I'm trying to find someone too... My mother and Brother... But they aren't here.." she said, looking back down at the tombstone that had no legibility to it. James found it a bit odd to be looking for people in a Grave Yard, but maybe she had forgotten where they were buried.. there were a few graveyards around the town.

"I'm sorry to hear that.. I'll keep an eye out for them, hope you find them." he said somberly, then walked off through another rusted gate, the paint chipping off like the last one.

"More forest... " he muttered to himself, wondering if he should have left the distressed girl alone, if the town was as dangerous as she said, maybe he shouldn't have gone alone... He couldn't stop now though, and he wouldn't. He had nothing to turn back to, except old days..better days with his wife, when the tourist town was so full of life. It was so quiet, unlike that of a tourist attraction. For those thrill seekers who like deserted towns maybe it was an exciting place, but... then why would the roads be shut down? Why did that girl call it Dangerous? None of it made sense! He was so lost in his thoughts that James didn't realize the thick brush was clearing, and the way back to Silent Hill was appearing. The tunnel was so thick with graffiti, but some of it looked fresh. Used condoms and wrappers, beer cans and snack wrappers littered the ground. This was either a hang-out for teenagers, figuring the best place where they wouldn't get complained about was the outskirts of a deserted town, or a garbage dump.

The male made his way though the other side of the closed wire gate, breathing a crisp smell that was the morning air. But it was also an unnerving crispness. Maybe it was the nostalgia that was bugging him, but there was something amiss. As he traveled, he passed the old Silent Hill Ranch. He loved their dairy products, and could only get them here, at this town he once treasured.

Wandering, the echo's of his footsteps and the cracking of undisturbed twigs breaking the silence. It was a scary silence, the kind that could drive any man insane. if anyone was left in this town, they'd probably gone mad by now. If they didn't starve first, or drown themselves. After what seemed like unending silence he came across the very flower shop that he'd once bought flowers from for his dear wife. The only difference was there were no flowers now, just wilted petals and falling stands. the "Open" sign was still up, so... does this mean everyone left in a hurry? Just picked up what they could and ran..? But from what?

James decided to take a look inside, where inside was just as destroyed as the outside. It looked as if someone had taken something big and just smashed everything that could be smashed, thrown everything that wasn't nailed down, and ripped anything that was paper or cardboard. It looked like some thieves had come around here though, as the register (As banged up as it was), was empty. Obviously forced open as most of the bottom was ripped off. But, as he looked over, the only thing that was in pristine condition, was a vase of white lily's, the very same that he'd given to Mary. He slowly inched forward, as though the flowers would vanish or attack him, and plucked the note attached to them off.

_My favorite flowers..._

_Thank you James, I knew you'd remember them!_

He thought back, those were the same words that Mary had said to him! Someone was playing a very sick joke on him! ...Or possibly...?

He shook that thought out of his head. There was no way Mary was alive! He saw her die! He watched her, slowly suffer in pain until she finally gave out...

**Crack**

James turned around to see what had made the noise, but there was nothing there. Something was watching him, as the dust on the counter was disturbed, shaping a females hand. As he turned around to get one more look at those lily's, they vanished. Something was Definitely wrong with this town, but he _had_ to keep going. Very shaken up, James hurried out of the flower stand, noticing a small, conveniently placed bottle. It was Alcohol, the kind you'd use on Scratches and cuts. It didn't have a label, so he decided to call these "Health-Aid". He stuck the small container in his pocket and walked onto the street. He headed west down Sanders St., noticing the oddly colored splatters on the ground. He then came to the intersection of Sanders and Lindsay St., gasping as he saw the big, blood-red stains on the cement, shaped like something was being dragged. He looked around the corner to see this weird figure limping down the road, He called to it to wait, but it kept moving. Quickly, he ran after it, running until he had to stop. It wasn't moving that fast before.. How couldn't he catch up to it?

James grabbed the chain-link fence and hunched over, panting heavily. Then he noticed two "Health-Aids" on a table, something red under them...

"...! Its that same color note from before!" he gasped, throwing open the small fence door to quickly grab the blood-soaked note.

_I think you know what I mean..._

_I've missed you te-bly, But I- afraid Jam-.._

_- th- -ou don't - wan- me to- ome..._

It was barely legible, and obviously he'd found a different section of it. What would be his luck that he'd find them in order? And in perfect shape?

Still. He'd found another piece of it...

"...But why do I feel like this letter...was supposed to be sent along time ago?" he asked himself... Suddenly, the chain on the fence started rattling and he turned around, seeing a flash of what looked like a little girl. He quickly noted the piece of the letter, snaked the two Health-Aids, then ran after that child. He came to the intersection of Nathan Ave and Lindsay St, heading east as he saw more blood stains. This was the main road into Silent hill.. it was blocked off from this end too, as though they blocked it from the inside out. Someone obviously doesn't want people in. And he was beginning to wonder about that reason more and more. As he neared the tunnel, he noticed there was an opening big enough to fit though and a strange sound, like Radio , he entered the tunnel, picking up the little radio and hitting it a few times before noticing this weird, gurgling but hissing sound.. like a cat dieing. He looked over to see this human-like.._Thing_... crouched over a dead human, seeming to be _eating_ him! Its movements were sporadic and jerky. As though its muscles were seizing, if it had any.. James backed up, that _thing_ slowly twitching up and turning to him. He hit the poorly made wooden face that he crawled through and looked around, seeing a conveniently placed wooden board with a nail sticking out at the end. He grabbed it, and as soon as he did so that _thing _"threw up" on him, spraying this stinging, acid-like substance on him that smelled of ash. With a quickness, he raised the nailed end of his weapon up and slammed it down upon the creatures head, gaining an awful shriek from it. It fell to the ground and started squirming, so he pulled his foot back and kicked its already damaged head, hearing a snap. It twitched, but didn't move any further. The radios static died out, and James used all his strength not to fall. His clothes were singed, and some of his neck was burnt.

"..What was that thing..? What in the world is going on in this town?" he questioned to himself, taking a bottle of that Health-Aid and dabbing some of the liquid on his neck. It stung but it eventually stopped burning. He put the half empty bottle back in his pocket, then walked over to see the corps. The, what he assumed to be male at one point, looked as though he had his intestines ripped out before he was eaten. The expression on his face told a story of agony and fear.. and he looked as though he was very much alive until just recently.. But hadn't the town been deserted? It had been only three years since he last came here... It was odd, how does so much damage come in only a few years or Less?

In any case, the smell of the slightly rotten body was getting to him, so he exited the tunnel, gaining some fresh air.

"..Oh yea.." he realized he'd thrown the radio in his jacket pocket. He went back to hitting it and listening to the gentle static coming from it.

"_Jam-s...co-...I kno- ... w-ting...please..._" The static was too much... he could barely make out any words coming from the small red object.

"Oh well... It might come in handy later.." he said in a low mumble, stuffing the red radio back into his pocket and continuing his walk west, back to the main road. What in the world was going on? Now suddenly there were all these monsters roaming around! Those same _things_ that he saw from back in that tunnel seemed to multiply or copy themselves! He decided the best thing to do was to run. These things didn't seem fast enough to catch up to him, and they only noticed him as he got close, so as long as he stayed away he was fine... right? He went south on Neely and checked Big Jay's to see if the door was unlocked. It wasn't, so he continued south until he reached Neely's Bar. One of the doors near there was unlocked so he went through, hoping more of those monsters weren't in here. There wasn't, lucky enough, but there was a map with writing on it.

At the end of Martin there was a Question Mark, a circle at the end of Saul St., and an "X" over the Wood Side Apartments. He noted these places on his own map and turned around. There must have been kids here, as the graffiti on the wall said:

**There was a hole here,**

_**but now its gone!**_

"Stupid Punks..." he cursed to himself, wondering faintly if these odd creatures were those kids that marked the graffiti.. or maybe a few of the once lively towns residents... Or perhaps some unlucky tourists that were so daring to come. Then, as he left the small room back onto Neely, he wondered if these creatures could turn you into one of themselves, like the vampires in books do? Definitely Not. Why would a myth like that be true? Still, these unexplained creatures, this dense fog, the white noise that appeared as those monsters got close... He was at the beginning of Martin street when he stopped thinking, not even noticing his feet taking him there automatically. There was an odd chirping, squealing sound, like squeaky bike tires that needed oil, but he brushed it out of his mind. The radio wasn't going off... Yet.

As he ran down Martin, he found another bottle of Health Aid and a random pack of handgun bullets. He didn't have a gun, but he might as well keep them. As he continued, nothing attacked him and it was eerily quiet.. Until he emitted another gasp. On the ground, torn and mangled was the grotesque form of something that was once human, looking like it had been eaten by dogs. There was a glint on the ground and he picked it up, shaking the blood off. It was a key to a gate, and the tag said "Woo- s-e Apartm-nts." the key had been faded with years of use, but he could make it out. He crossed off Martin from his map then went back down Martin, jumping as one of those creatures suddenly crawled out from under a white van at incredible speed. As it came close, he reared his foot back and kicked it hard in the head, the blood splattering this time. His heart was racing and he was panting from all that running, being so cold his breaths showed in the air.. But it should have been late afternoon by now right? Why was it still so cold and crisp. like morning never ended, as though time stopped for this little town? With what he'd been seeing, it wasn't all that impossible anymore.

He ran back down Neely St., almost running into one of those foul creatures. He was close enough to _smell_ it. It was a disgusting, rotting smell. Almost like garbage, but there was also the sent of... ashes? He rose his wooden weapon and once again smashed it down upon the creatures head, kicking it afterward to make sure it was down. He decided to take a closer look at the body. It smelled singed, and of Coal... was there an underground Coal Mine? Was that why the town was deserted? Noxious fumes perhaps? It did look burnt, it wasn't impossible. He stood up and ran south towards Saul.. the Apartments were closer but he felt the need to go to Saul first. He managed to kill 4 more of those creatures on his way, Not even bothering to kick them- he just flailed the thick plank as they came near. He heard that weird noise from Martin again, getting a bit creeped out by it. He couldn't see what was making the noise at all so it was like trying to find the bathroom in the dark, you just groped around until you found the walls then followed them to the bathroom. But with this, there were no walls to grab onto, you had to use your senses of Hearing to locate it.. He decided to continue west on Saul, slowly pacing himself. He then saw the outline of a truck.. But as he approached he could see more of it, it was a Trailer! And the car that was pulling it looked smashed.. like another car had rammed into it, but there was no debris. He cautiously approached the trailer, jiggling the handle. It popped loose and the door creaked open, barely holding onto the hinges.. Odd... There was fresh chips and crackers on the table, along with a bottled water.. Even the expiration date was for this year, only 2 months away. It was suspicious... but he was quite hungry, and tired as well. He closed the trailers doors carefully, using a chair that was there to hold it closed, barricading it for the.. night, day, Who knows what time it was. He hadn't noticed it, but his watched had stopped just after he got into the town.

He cautiously picked at the bed, waiting to see if any bugs flew out. It seemed that even _bugs_ didn't want to live here anymore. It wasn't even moldy. He grabbed the snacks and crawled into the abnormally warm bed, and laying down.. He really didn't want to sleep, not knowing if he'd be attacked as he slept or just never wake up.. He was too tired to continue running or walking, so he snuggled into the green fleecy blanket and closed his eyes...

_"Oh, James! Isn't this the most beautiful lake?" a blond woman asked. The images were fading and crackling like an old western movie, or a burnt film, gentle piano music coming from somewhere. A man stepped into the frame, wearing a red and white stripped polo shirt, and blue denim jeans. _

_"This town is beautiful, I was thinking about moving here one day, living with you for the rest of our lives.. " his voice sang. It was a happy tone, but their faces were hidden, but you knew they were smiling..._

This...

_Suddenly, the scene twisted and the blond shrieked, a horrible scraping was heard, like heavy metal being slowly dragged across the ground and a disgusting gurgling, like someone was choking or dieing._

_"__**How Could you JAMES? JAMES! JAAAAAMES-**__" the woman's screams echoed and the man fell, his clothes had changed into a green jacket, dark blue jeans, and plain black shoes, clutching his head and shouting-_

James' scream woke him up, the green blanket that was keeping him warm had fallen to the floor. His face was pale and sweaty, and he was panting heavily. His breath hitched as he heard the scraping metal sound from that dream vivid and close. This sound was frightening, and he couldn't figure out why. It terrified him. Maybe it was the thought there were things bigger then those weird creatures out there.. Would he be able to take something big on? He listened, barely breathing. The sound seemed to drift further away, until it wasn't heard anymore. He let out his held breath, wiping his forehead. The chips and water were on the floor, the cookies at his feet and half crushed. He stepped down and then opened the water, drinking it. He was quite thirsty, and hungry at this point as well. It had to have been into the dark at this point. He heard a siren go off in the distance and jumped, looking out the cracked and ripped blinds on the trailer, seeing it go from pitch black to the fog he saw before.

"What in the hell...? A Siren? " he wondered, sitting on the ripped chair with the stuffing coming out. he opened the chips and pulled one out, nibbling on it. It tasted alright, it must have been safe. So he proceeded to eat..

_**"Jaaaaames!"**_

He couldn't get that scream out of his head.. Mary... Why was she appearing in his dreams now? Was it because he'd fallen asleep without being drunk for once? That is memories can haunt him now that he isn't drunk? Passed out on his apartment floor and wallowing in his misery? He ate another chip and drank some more.

James sighed, crumpling the now empty chip bag and throwing it down, getting up to grab the cookies as well. Those would give him energy.

James finished eating and unbarred the door, grabbing the bottle and keeping it with him, then grabbing his plank. Slowly, he opened the door that creaked and stepped outside, shutting it again. He wasted no time in getting to the apartments, starting with a sprint. He ran past the body's of those creatures he killed earlier.. but something wasn't right with them. They looked...broken... like something had picked them up and moved them around, as the pools of blood and the corpses were a ways apart. There was also this white liquid on them, but he didn't stop to take a closer look. As he stopped to rest, he looked inside of the supermarket. There might be useful things there... And there was stuff he'd probably need, like water, and gauze.. and burn treatment, seeing as he'd probably need a lot of that. He walked up to the doors, and tried opening them. Unfortunately these were locked, to he took the nailed end and smashed the window, carefully reaching inside and unlocking the doors. He pushed it open and stepped on the glass that made a gentle crunching sound. It was dark, so the first place he looked was for a flashlight. He looked closely, being careful not to miss them, the dust under his feet gently poofing up as he took quiet steps. He suddenly found them, carefully taking a medium sized one and ripping it open, turning it on as it came with batteries.

"..Is this considered Stealing...?" James asked himself, staring down at the flashlight. "...No-one is using them, and there is no money for anyone to collect, its a deserted town... and I need to survive.. for at least a while longer." he dropped the wrappings then ran to the back, able to see what he was doing now. He looked down the isles until he found the "School Supply Section", grabbing a plain black backpack, a few notepads and pencils. He'd need to take things down... He wanted a record of what he'd seen in Silent Hill, leaving it somewhere near the entrance perhaps, so others couldn't follow in his steps..

It was musky in the store, and the dust was irritating James' nose. He ran down another Isle, throwing a bunch of batteries in in the backpack with the "Journal" he was going to make. He then looked up, trying to find the medicines and first aids. He found them near the pharmacy.

As he walked down the isle, he stopped, having seen a little girl...? There were no footsteps, so he assumed it was his imagination. He carried on, shining the bright light on the rows of Laxatives and Cold medicines, finding the bandages and such.

He saw those unnamed "Health-Aids" with their labels, It was Cleansing Alcohol. But who would place cleansing alcohol in random area's and rip the labels off? He touched his neck and couldn't find the burn... How did it heal so fast? Was this stuff he was picking up _Really_ cleansing alcohol?

He shook it off, grabbing 3 big bottles and stuffing them in the backpack, grabbing five boxes of Variety Pack Band-aids,4 bottles of Ibuprofen, and a First Aid Kit that was filled with gauze, tape, aspirin, and even a stitching kit. There was even a small finger splint in-case he broke a finger. He was worried that he'd break more then a finger at this point. He walked down the isle some and threw Neosporin in there, as well as cotton balls. His back was quite full of things he'd need, but he wasn't quiet done.. He walked back to the pharmacy and hopped the counter, looking for the Vicodin. It was a heavy pain killer, and quite an addicting one at that... he saw all types of drugs that he almost fawned over, but shook his head. He _Could Not _get distracted by these luring drugs.. Unfortunately he couldn't find Vicodin, and the one he did find was way out of date. He sighed, by-passing the easily grab-able drugs and walking down a familiar section...

He gulped, seeing the condoms and pregnancy tests..

_"We're not able to have children ourselves, James... but that doesn't mean I don't love you just as much as before..."_

That's right... when they tried having children they found out Mary was infertile... He passed the familiar packs he always got, grabbed a lubricant and quickly threw it in his bag, zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder, quickly exiting the isle. He grabbed 2 bottles of water on his way out of the store, storing them on the bottle slots on the backpack and noticing the register... It was empty. Just the one closest to the door. It looked like someone quickly opened it, grabbed the cash out, then left in a hurry. Was someone else other then him here? Just before leaving, he remembered he'd need something to eat. He went back, grabbed another smaller backpack and went to the packaged food isle. Most of the food seemed to be in date, of course, that was the canned food. He'd stop to get matches and a lighter before leaving. He grabbed several cans of spaghetti, macaroni and cheese, even baked beans. Once he'd be set for awhile he started for the exit, grabbing lighter oil and several lighters from the counters, putting them in his pockets. Just in case, he grabbed matches. As he was about to leave he heard light scuffling and a door closing. As James turned around he saw the bathroom doors swing closed.

"..Is Someone There? Are you a Human?" he asked loudly, his voice carrying through the empty store. It was very creepy. He slowly walked to the bathrooms doors, wandering inside with his plank ready. He kept his backs on him and put the flashlight in his breast pocket, so he wouldn't have to hold it. "Is anyone there...?I'm a Human.. Not a monster." he said softly, Looking under the stalls. There wasn't anyone there... He went into a stall and locked it.

He hung up his Backpacks and sat on the toilet, which was rather clean. He set his hands on his head and sighed loudly.

"..No socialization... If there is anyone in this town they must be mad..." he groaned, knowing what being in solitary confinement felt like.

He suddenly realized he had to pee badly, so he stood up and unzipped his pants, pulling himself out and relaxing. It felt good to finally be in a bathroom, He didn't know how long it had been since he actually took a leak, but with the pressure gone it was nice.. and so was the feeling of his hand on himself... After he finished urinating, he saw on the seat, a light blush taking a hold of his face as he slowly stroked himself. God, it was so long since he'd done this, that it felt weird.. and the fact he was in such a vulnerable place and position made it worse.. James gave a low groan, slowly starting to play with his head.. Oh how good this was.. He couldn't help himself and had to keep going. He was steadily getting harder, it had been so long since he'd had affection like this he forgot how sensitive he was to it. He gave another groan, the feeling of his hand rubbing him slowly and tightly made his toes curl, forgetting where he was for a time as he pleasured himself. He didn't notice anything around him, he only felt the pleasure that came from his hand, toying with his head and slipping in and out of the slit, giving soft gasps and moans.

It was over all to quickly though, as he had reached his climax so quickly.. He felt a jolt of excitement run through him as he felt himself cumming, spreading his legs and curling his toes tightly as a warm white stream emerged from his length, making a fierce low moan come from the blonds throat. The liquid landed on the floor and streamed from his tip, some of the warm substance on his fingers, making them sticky just slightly. He panted, not having received much pleasure for a while. After what seemed like hours of sitting there, panting, he cleaned off the cum from his fingers and put himself away, he stood up, not worrying about the floor... its not like anyone was going to see it. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the bathroom, stepping on the shattered glass from when he broke in and pushing the Door open. As he stood out in the fresh air, he took a deep breath, then looked over.. He was close to the Apartments now... How much time had he wasted in that bathroom? His watch wouldn't do much good if it wouldn't turn. He had no sense of time, all the time in the world it seemed, but he worried about that lost time... If Mary was at the Lake... He shook the thought out of his head.. She couldn't be there.. But he didn't have anything else to loose, so he started walking...

At last, after beating in a few monsters heads in he came to the apartments. They were gated off, which meant that key in his pocket was for this gate. He got to the part of the fence that had the lock on it and reached into his pocket, taking out the key and inserting it into the lock. He turned it at it fell open. Pushing his way through the rusted fence and closing it tightly he looked up at the 3 story building. It was run-down... probably why the fence was there, before the town was deserted. He entered through the first doors, an eerie creaking as the old green doors were moved, a darkness spreading as they closed...

_"James!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Cries: The Darkness Encroaches Us

Chapter Two

Shounen/Yaoi

Horror/Adventure

Based off the game SilentHill2(mostly) by Masashi Tsuboyama,Hiroyuki Yamaoka

Published/Developed by Konami, Team Silent, Creature Labs(PC)

Several Clippings and things from other games (and the Movie) are here as well.

No CopyWrite Infringement Intended.

_"James!"_

The faint cry echoed as the apartments doors closed, His mind screaming at him. That was Mary's , why was she here?  
He placed his pack down, looking around. It would have been slightly dark without the flashlight, the only other light source being a small patch, peeking through the falling boards, the fog making its way in then fading away. Would James too, fade to nothingness? Just like the fog..?  
He sat on the elevated patch of dirt that was supposed to be for plants, but was now filled with debris, trash, and possibly human excrement. It was a lot warmer in this apartment then it was outside, or in that store. But why? It was riddled with cracks and holes. But even bugs seemed to have left this cursed town. There were no flies, cockroaches, or even gnats. No mice were heard scattering about, and no rats calling to each other. After he had a rest he stood up, scanning the walls. He found a map of the apartments on the half-broken bulletin board. He just carefully ripped it off- no-one was going to need it right? He heard that strange metal scraping sound again, but it quickly faded and James started walking towards the mail boxes. One of them was opened by force, several others were dented, and one was almost in good condition. James knew by this point anything in Good Condition in this town was some type of sign, and able to use. So he decided to open it. Inside it was a drawing, and a letter.  
The drawing depicted the lake, a woman, and a child, playing in the park near-by. The clothes the poorly drawn older woman were wearing looked like Mary's before she died- a pink overcoat, white tanktop, and a ankle length skirt with pink flowers on it. The young girl wore a striped shirt, blue denim overalls that were cut short, and calf-high socks. He stuffed the drawing in his pocket then looked at the letter..

_They burned her. An innocent girl. Justice took its course- forever trapped in their sins..._** 2...0...5...**

The numbers looked erased, but using the flashlight on the bottom of the paper he was able to get them out.  
"_They burned Her?_" James repeated aloud, wondering what that meant... 205... That was the apartment he would have to go to. There was probably a clue there, waiting. Most likely guarded by something wicked..  
"_Forever trapped in their sins..._ What does that mean?"  
Whatever it meant, he knew to get a move on. He grabbed his bags and headed up the concrete steps. He looked at his map and saw that room 205 was on the second floor. He got to the door and opened it, stepping on the green carpet that had patches missing, like something grabbed it and ripped it up and headed left, tightly gripping his plank and holding it at the ready, incase something came at him. All the lights were dead, except a few that were flickering and so dim they shouldn't even bother being on. The darkness was overwhelming, James never concidered how dark it was in a hallway with no windows or lights- even the light from his flashlight seemed to be swallowed by the black.. He came to the corner, and saw room 203. This was the right way. He grabbed 203's door knob to see what was inside, but the lock was broken.. He slowly side-stepped down the hall, watching his back..

Room 204... that lock was broken as well.. and it seemed to get even darker as he approached the end of the hall, reading the rusted broken numbers on the door.  
-05... Two was upside down and about to fall off. He gulped, slowly grabbing the knob and turning it hessitantly, looking inside the place. He stepped inside and really _Saw_ how bad the damage was. The couch looked like it had been eaten; the tiles smashed; carpet stained with blood and other things; the windows boarded messily, as though it was a rush job; furniture shoved against the patio doors. The kitchen was a mess as well- the cabinets were all open, a few off the hinges, the fridge knocked onto its front. Standing in the center of the room was a mannequin. James walked up to it.  
"..But...These Clothes..." he whispered- these were Mary's clothes. The same that were found in the picture in the mail box! There was a note pinned to that..

_James...  
-o ma-d - - ppy..._

It was so worn... he couldn't make out what it said, but he felt sad as he tried to read it. He noted it down on his note pad and placed the note in his pocket, keeping Mary's handwriting close. Was this all there was? Her clothes placed here to torture him? Suddenly, a lump on the couch started moving, flinging up. It was another of those creatures.. but this one was different! It had two legs to walk on, and two on its torso! It was a lot faster then the last ones he encountered as well. He dodged the feet coming at him, stumbling and hitting the wall. Before he could even regain his composure the footed thing came at him again. He grabbed his plank with two hands, holding it out like a sword and Jabbing it into the things stomach, putting a nice square hole into it. It stumbled back, but before it came back at James, he'd raised the plank and, the nailed end down, hit it between its upper legs. He cringed a bit as he did so, but then raised it to the side and hit it like a baseball. It fell to the ground and formed a nice, crimson pool of now, his clothes were splattered with the ashy blood, making his nose twitch like a rabbits. He fell to the floor and against the wall, one of his backpacks falling off.

"...So...There is more then the ones out in the street?" he asked himself, watching the blood pool slowly grow. If there were other versions of these beasts... were there more intelligent ones as well? He heard that metal sound again, though it was still very faint. It echoed though... was it in the building? James, more afraid of what awaited in the dark then ever, grabbed his bag and looked through it. He grabbed one of the notepads he got and a pen, then noted what he'd seen, even drawing a, poor, picture of it. He drew the last ones he had seen too, and noted the sounds he'd heard. He gave detailed notes on how the blood smelt, the air felt, and the encroaching darkness. He still wondered what that Siren was... and that disturbing way the darkness turned to light. He was sure he'd experience it again. He closed the note, put it away and zipped the backpack up, throwing it over his shoulder and standing. He took one last look at the clothes that were so familiar, then exited the apartment. He walked back down the hall, re-entering the main door and heading up to the third floor. Once he got past the door he looked to his right, seeing bars... Bars? Why were there Bars blocking off the route? He saw a glint on the ground and looked closer. It was a key! He got down onto all fours, and stretched his arm out through the bars, feeling the key on the tips of his fingers. Then the key was suddenly knocked away by a foot. James knew this as the shoe stepped on his hand, making him yelp. He stood up, shocked as he saw a little blond girl, wearing the same clothes as the one in the picture.  
"H-Hey wait!" he called as the girl ran. She turned back and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Ha Ha! Try and get it Now!" she mocked, running into the darkness. What was she thinking? She _had_ to have seen the monsters around here! ore importantly what was she doing here all by herself? James rubbed his hand, looking over at the key that was now conveniently out of reach.

"No matter how hard I stretch now I wont be able to reach that... Stupid brat..." he cursed. That's why he didn't like children, and whoever raised this little girl had no clue how to do it. He sighed once again, fixing his backpacks then heading back down to the second heard this cry, it was loud- so it was close by,It was so unexpected it made him came from the north...But there was a door closing sound to his left.. He walked down the halls and took a left once he got to a branch of the hall. These corridors were so narrow, how did people get their large furniture in? His mind wandered aimlessly until his radio went off. There was another set of bars deterring his path, but he really loved the bars in this case as this human-like _thing _was standing there, watching him. James couldn't see its face because it wore a bloody, rusty, cracked and sharp ... Pyramid-like helmet. He nearly had a heart attack at seeing it! And whats worse is it was just _standing there, watching._ It was covered in blood, that same ashy-smell as the monsters. It gave a gurgling noise, then some type of muffled sound, turned around then walked away. It dissipated into the darkness, but a door was heard opening then slamming shut. What was that thing? It was so tall, and its feet clanged on the ground because of its metal soles. Most of its legs were covered by the apron that wrapped around its waist, being held up by a belt and a knot on his hips. James shook his head, shaking still. If that thing could close doors- It was intelligent, if only slightly. He went through the closest door and threw the backpacks on the ground, grabbing one of the broken chairs and shoving it against the door. He'd never bothered to look through the rooms before he barred the door, but since the radio wasn't going off he didn't respond. He looked over and in the middle of the room was a shopping cart, with a handgun in the seat. He picked it up. It wasn't loaded, but.. It was too convenient... Still, it was a Gun, it would be very useful- especially if he ran into that thing again. There was a noise coming from the other room... like a televisions static. His radio wasn't going off, so it was just the television. He slowly crept into the room, seeing a slumped figure on the sofa chair. Slowly, the floor creaking with each step he took, he moved towards the figure, leaning forward. He gasped, cringing and hunching forward. The figure was a dead man, and just like the last two his intestines were ripped out, blood still dripping onto the carpet. He turned off the TV and hurried out of the room, closing the door. He slumped on the wall, taking out his notepad and writing what he'd seen so far down.

He decided to name the monsters he'd seen...  
The first he encountered he decided to name them : Lying Figures.  
The second, those 4 legged things : Manniquines.  
And that Thing with the helmet... Pyramid Head. He drew a poor figure with a triangle on its head on the paper then put it away. He'd gotten a bit hungry so he took out a pack of chips and one of the bottles of water. It had gotten a bit colder since he had first entered the apartments. He would have to get moving if he wanted to stay warm. As he sat there, munching on the chips, he thought... Was that grinding sound that thing? But...it was dragging metal.. not clanking. Something else then..?  
He crumpled the empty chip bag and threw it over with the other pile of trash. He took a sip of the water then tightly closed the lid, slipping it back in the pocket and standing back up. He decided to examine the other room that was open. Well, the door was ripped off and thrown into the bathroom. There was a clock, and writing on the wall.

Henry -  
Mildred -  
Scott -

Was it a clue? He noted it, then walked over to the clock. On the ground beside the clock was a key. James picked the key up and examined it. It had faded areas, and paint was falling off in places. The keys head said 202.. That was back near the door he came through. He put the fading key in his pocket and exited the room. As he opened the door he looked around it towards the bars. That Red thing wasn't there. He hoped he wouldn't run into it again...  
He closed the door, walking back down the lonley halls to room 202. He stuck his key inside the lock and opened the were no monsters here- but... bugs? These butterflies and moths were the only bugs James had seen in this entire time.. And they were only in this room? But there was no possible way these insects could survive for so long. There sure was somthing wrong in this town. As he looked around the place, swatting the pests from his face, he saw a Health Aid on the kitchen counter. He threw it in his backpack then searched the other room. God- this place was filthy! Dead bug carcases on the ground, the bed was smashed in, half of the bed was in the bathroom along with the bathrooms door. He noticed something odd, there was this sickly, neon green substance coming from a pipe in the wall... He took his flashlight and peered into the hole.. there was a glimmer. So something was in it right... figures... Slowly and cautiously, he stuck his hand in the hole, reaching in only half way before something brushed against his fingers, making him jump and retract his hand. He looked in once more before closing is eyes and showing his hand in the hole, grabbing a thing hard object and retracting it again. His sleve was coated in the green stuff. In his hand he held a tiny key. Maybe it was for that clock? In any case, he shoved the key in his pocket and grabbed the dirty end of a torn blanket, wiping his hand and jacket off. What he wouldn't give for a nice hot shower at this point. HE was covered in blood. At least a change of clothes would be nice...

As there seemed to be nothing more to be inspected in the bug-filled apartment, he exited the place then ran back up to the room with the clock. He stuck the key in and it unlocked. whats this.. there was now writing on the side of the clock.

_Scars from the past removes the nail that stops time._

It was carved into the clock... on the other side were scratches and drag marks... was there something behind this clock? He opened the clock up and carefully twisted some of the needles. Once he determined it was safe, he looked back at the note. He noticed a sound from the other room, like a notebook falling. He looked into the room and there was an opened notepad near the phone...

_"Three needles stand of  
three different heights.  
The fat, the tall and the thin.  
From slow to fast they  
move to the right.  
Scott rests not on three,  
but fifteen."_

What was this supposed to mean? More riddles and puzzles... He noted this riddle down and went back into the clock room. He looked at the wall again. Those carvings looked like arrows... He turned to the clock and turned the needles to match the way the arrows on the walls were. There was a huge 'Knock' sound. he winded it back, then replaced them. Again, the same knock. He tried moving the clock- and it moved. That was a nice easy puzzle. He pushed the clock as far as it would go, then looked though the hole in the wall. He climbed through and listened. His radio wasn't going off even in the slightest, so he went through the door to the living was a Health-Aid on the small chair in the room, and what looked like a medical cart there was another one of those Red Letters.

_When I first l-ar-ed I wa- goi-g to die,  
I just didn'- wan- to accep- i-...  
I wa- - angry all th- ti-me  
an- I struck out a- ever-one I l-d most..._

_Especially you, James..._

Again, it was torn. But it was another piece.. He was glad for that. This was the first piece he'd found in awhile.. He was getting depressed from all this darkness and solitude.. He'd have to find some natural light and someone to travel with. He left this room and peered around the corner of the door. That Pyramid thing was over here.. but it left didn't it? He ran down the hall opposite of the bars and came across the door. He opened it and looked inside. A Stairwell. Did that thing go up or down..? Well, that key the girl kicked was on the third floor.. Better head up there first. He slowly stepped up the stairs, looking up and around as through something could jump outta nowhere and attack him. There was a Health-Aid and he picked it up, throwing it in his pocket. It was only half full, did someone else use it? He carefully opened the door, trying to look down the pitch black hall. He finally went in and closed the door. As he slowly walked down the hall, he tested the doors.  
309... locked... He walked a bit further to the next door.  
308... locked... Most of the doors seemed to be broken. Then he got to 307... The door was unlocked so he quickly went inside, hearing the radio starting to go off in the hall. But his radio, upon entering the apartment, didn't quail. No, it got louder. He saw that Pyramid thing and quickly turned the corner, running into a closet. The sight he was seeing...

Pyramid Head had a hold of two of the mannequins, and though James couldn't see well through the slats, he could hear well enough. Those things were shrieking, and there was hard pounding on wood. He changed his angle a bit to try and see around the corner, and he saw that things length... Oh my God, was it RAPING those things? He heard a groan then those things hitting the floor. James heard the familiar clanking of the metal on the ground and held his breath. That thing was coming straight for him. It was quite fast, and it was able to break the door down and pull James out before he could even do anything. In the process of being pulled out, he dropped his plank and both his backpacks came off.  
James fought to get out of Pyramid Heads hold, but it was incredibly strong and soon had him turned around, his back pressing against his stomach. Was this thing going to rape him too? No way, James wasn't having any of that! As he struggled, not even budging PH's arms, it snaked its hand down to grope the crotch of James' pants. Feeling that made him stop and shiver, but also even that more determined to get away. He couldn't help but gain a small tint to his cheeks and gasp out as the Monster squeezed him, rubbing up and down, back and forth. James, despite himself, couldn't help but react to it.  
"Ah.. S-Stop you monster..." he breathed out, feeling himself getting quite hard already... he couldn't help it though, it had been so long since he'd been touched by something else other then his hand.. No, He couldn't think like this now he was getting raped, by something that wasn't human no-less! He tried reaching for the gun he'd stowed in his jeans, feeling it teasingly against the tips of his fingers. Pyramid Head gave this odd sound, almost like laughter, but because of the helmet you couldn't tell really. James figured that thing was smirking evily though.. James gave a moan as Pyramid Head started rubbing harder and faster, his legs invoulentarily spread themselves at feeling this. He was almost there... almost... God, he couldn't get away now if he wanted to, he was giving into his body's desires so easily... He could feel the front of his jeans getting wet, meaning the pre-cum was leaking now. God, he loved being touched like this, but he hated himself for it... gaining satisfaction from a monster without a visable face... Then suddenly he bit his bottom lip and arched his back, pushing his hips into Pyramid Heads grasp as he came. James gave a cute whimper/moan at the release, and because he arched his back he was able to finally reach his gun, grabbing the hilt, aiming up, and firing at Its head. One of the bullets managed to get him in the neck, and Pyramid Head dropped him, and quickly Dragged itself out of the room. James had fallen to the floor, panting heavily and a nice stain on the front of his jeans. He felt dirty.. and not because he was covered in blood and dirt... No, He just gave into that Monster, letting it play with him as it pleased until he climaxed. Now he really needed a shower. He slowly sat up, finally standing after about ten minutes of laying there. He couldn't wallow in that filth... he had to move forward. It was dark, and the chances of meeting someone else were highly slim, so he didn't worry about changing his pants.

He walked back to the closet, Picking his backpacks up and his plank back up. He noticed a small key on the self. It read: Courtyard Key. Well, now he could explore the outside. There was nothing else here except for the two body's. They had the same white liquid on them as before, and _now_ he knew what it was.  
He went back into the hall and was immediately greeted by that Lying Figure he'd gotten away from. It sprayed him with the acidic stuff before he had a chance to move. He was tired of this shit. He pulled out his gun and shot the figure 4 times before it fell, where he proceeded to kick the hell out of it.  
"Dammit I've had enough of this crap!" James hissed, pulling out the Health-Aid and dabbing it at his neck, and his face. It burned like hell but the wounds were gone within seconds. This stuff was nice... If he ever got out of here he'd market this stuff and earn a fortune!  
After fixing himself and throwing the empty bottle away he walked down the hall, and turned right, heading towards the bars. He got there and leaned down to pick up the Key from earlier. The tag on it said "Fire Escape".. Was it the locked door on the second floor? Well, thats handy. But why is a fire escape door Locked? He shrugged and walked down the hall. He took a stop into room 303 first. He killed the monster there with a nice footprint in his chest, grabbed the First Aid Kit, Health-Aid, and the Handgun bullets. He then walked back out, tried opening doors 304 and 305, then exited down the stairs to the first floor. Unfortunantly, the door was locked from the other side.. So he went back upto the third floor, back to room 209, went through the hole in the wall, then down the stairs again. He stopped as he got to the lobby, sat on the stairs and took a break. Good god, he must have lost a few pounds by now, with all this walking. AFter relaxing for a bit he stood up, walking over to that dirt pile and unzipped his pants, and took a leak. After he was done, he went down the minature hall and looked at the door. It was the courtyard door right? He stuck the key in the door and turned it. Well, it must have been the door because it unlocked. He left the key on the ground, having no more use for it, then walked out into the yard. Well, it had gotten colder outside, and much, much foggier. His radio was acting up, meaning there were monsters around. He grabbed his plank- wanting to save ammo incase he ran into anything like that Pyramid Head, and walked around. There was a pool, and a bunch of gurling groans coming from it. He stepped up the stairs and looked in. Curse this fog, it was so blinding... He stepped closer, finding the edge of the pool and seeing the outlines of three Lying Figures. Great, three of those things... But, what was that...? A stroller? There didn't seem to be any children around... a toy maybe? It was too obvious there was somthing of importance there. He walked around the pool to the steps, watching those monsters moves carefully. He stepped down, running over and swung his plank like a bat, hitting the creature so hard in the head that he heard a loud snap. That one fell dead. There were still two others. He stepped towards one of them, but it turned around and shot him with the Acid. He kicked it back and it fell to the floor, where he proceeded to beat it with the plank, splattering the blood everywhere. He was getting sick of these monsters, so he took his anger out on them, finding the last one and beating its head in mercilessly until it didn't even twitch. He panted, his hands and clothes covered in the blood. He smelt of ash and singed clothes, sweat and the musty sent of the apartment. He walked over to the stroller and saw there was nothing in it except for a coin. A single Coin, with a snake imprinted on it. Well, he was right, it was an obvious clue. He hopped out of the pool, the blood from his hands making messy imprints. He looked around the courtyard, seeing another set of doors. He walked through them, greeted by another of those monsters. He was expecting that as his radio had started going off, so he swung the plank backhanded and smashed the Figures head between the nail and the wall. Once it fell, he kicked it as usual. He walked oposite of the monster on the ground, noting there was much less carpet then in the other buildings. James went into room 101, noticing the fridge and the familiar sounds of vomiting. What was this about? He cautiously aproached the kitchen, gasping at what he saw. There was a dead body in the fridge! It was naked.. Did that Red Thing get to him? What an awful way to go.. He then turned his attention to the vomiting sound. The radio wasn't going off... Was it another human? He opened the bathroom door, looking in. There was a heavy-set man in there, almost like a teen... maybe around his twenties.

"H-Hey there, are you alright?" James asked, noticing he wasn't feeling to good. The man jumped and vomited again.

"I-I swear...uugh... I-I didn't do it... h-he was like that...when I got here..."

"You mean the man in the kitchen? You aren't friends with that Red Pyramid Thing are you?"

"Red Pyramid Thing...?" the man vomited again, "I don't know what 'yer talkin' 'bout... but I did see some scary monsters... I got scared and ran in here... " he vomited again.

"O-okay.. My names James, who're you..? What are you doing in this town?" James asked, wondering why this kid was here. He could see the monsters...

"E-Eddie... uug..." he threw up, coughing afterward. "I don't know why I'm in this town..I was just...just..." he slowed, probably because he felt like he'd throw up again.

"You were just brought here right? I was brought here too... You should get out of this town while you can.." James said warningly.

"W-what about you..urg...James?" Eddie asked, changing the position he was sitting in. James turned his head down, shaking it.

"I will leave once I've found what I came here for.. I'm going now... You should be careful." he said softly, waving his hand.

"Y-Yea, you too...uurg..."

James left the apartment. So there were a few people here... Eddie wasn't from the town obviously, or he woulda gotten out by now.  
He decided to go up to the second floor, and use the fire escape key. As he walked down the hall he tried the doors, but obviously they were locked. He came up to the stairwell door and noted the graffiti on the wall.

**ToHell**

**-!**

...What? To Hell? How stupid can you get... Oh well, probably those stupid kids that marked Neely's Bar. He stepped into the stairwell, and walked up the stairs.  
He went back through room 209, going back through the familiar hole that was behind the clock, walking down the lonely dark hall. He didn't go down the stairs this time though, nor did he make it to the fire escape. There was a stench coming from the laundry room... The garbage shoot was was garbage stuck... It was too far to try and push... He needed to drop somthing on it.. The only place he hadn't actually explored was the other side hall... He went down the stairs and outside. The fog was getting thicker...By a few hours span he wouldn't be able to see anything. He turned left and walked down the cold lane, finally coming upon the doors. They were locked...

"The hell with this shit...I'm not walking ALL the way back around!" he murmured, taking out his gun and shooting multiple rounds at the hinges, then at the lock itself. He kicked the door, and it creaked, splinters flying. He kicked it again, but it still didn't fall in. So, he went back to the fence, readied himself, aimed at the door, and sprinted towards it. He slammed into the door, yelling out as it caved under the pressure, making him fall with it. He coughed as the dust from the ground mixed with his lungs, standing up and dusting himself off. HE looked around, coughing a few times more then walking towards the back. The door was busted down... Why? He walked down the small hall, It only had 3 apartment rooms. The first two were broken- of course. The last one... Well, it had a six-pack can of juice. In good condition. It was tempting to drink, but it was heavy and small... He would be able to drop this on the garbage! He carried it back out into the lobby, running back through the cold air, then through the double doors. He ran back up the stairs, tripping and scraping his knee. It wasn't bad, but he wasn't able to run that fast. He went through the door and got back to the garbage shoot. He looked down the hole, dropping the cans down it. The garbage fell with a loud clanging of cans and crumpling of plastic. He sat for a moment, looking at the wound on his leg. The lights in here were on amazingly enough. He got out his band-aids, then put on on the cut. He didn't want to get infected. He'd rather die getting burned or falling off a building then from an infection. He limped down the stairs, back into the stinging cool air and around the entrances corner. There was a trash dump there... And that bag. It was ripped and torn now. He picked up a dirty coin. It had a picture of an old man on it. It also had a newspaper...

**-The police announced today that Walter Sullivan, who was arrested earlier this month  
for the Murders of Billy Locane and his sister Miriam, Comitted suicide in his jail cell early on the morning  
of the 22nd.  
According to the police, Sullivan used a soup spoon to stab himself in the neck, severing his carotic artery.  
By the time the guard discovered him, Sullivan was dead from blood loss, The spoon buried two inches in his neck.  
An old schoolmate of Walter's from his hometown of Pleasant River said "He didn't look like the type of guy  
who would kill kids... But I do remember that just before they arrested him he was blurting out all sorts of strangethings, like 'He's trying to kill me. He's trying to punish me.. The Monster.. the ****Red Devil****...Forgive me, I did it, but it wasn't me!'."**

**The schoolmate then added  
"I guess now that I think of it, he was kinda Crazy."**

"..The Red Devil... " he gasped, " does he mean the Pyramid Head thing? So others can see him too! Was he brought here by something?" he questioned. The newspaper was in fairly good condition so he put it between the notepads and stuffed the coin in his pocket. After, he went back upstairs. At last, he was at the Fire Escape door again. He pulled out the key and stuck it in the lock. The gears clanked as it turned and it unlocked. He carefully opened the door to see-  
"...What?" There wasn't any stairs... It was a broken Window... The stairs were removed! Maybe they got rid of these stairs once these apartments were Built... It was a long way down... He leaned over and grabbed the window panes, quickly hopping over to the next building.

There was a worn bed and a key on that bed.. Well, his radio wasn't going off... He was getting tired as well, and by now needed something other then chips to fill him up. He closed the window, grabbing a chair and finding a patch of floor that wasn't carpet, which wasn't hard. Most of the floor was linoleum. He took out his lighter and oil, sprinkled the oil on the chair, then set it on fire. He was hoping that the building wouldn't catch fire... but from the looks of the floor it would take forever, since there was heavy water slowly started getting warmer.. even though he was in a monster infested building, he could relax a bit. He decided to close the bedrooms door, blocking it with the other chair. He pulled out his food supply pack and dug through it for a can of beans and bacon. HE was able to get a bowl from the store, so he used his pocket knife to open it. He poured the food into the bowl. It was a pretty good bowl, it had ceramic on the bottom so the plastic couldn't melt, but it had plastic so it could be held. very handy. He set up a makeshift stand for his bowl and let it heat up.  
He wished he had gotten marshmellows or hotdogs... even grahm crackers. But canned and ramen was the best he'd get for now. He wondered when He'd find Mary... If he ever did... It was more then likely a false letter. Mary was dead, and he couldn't change that one bit. After a while he looked at the bowl and picked it up. It was quite ready at this point, so he grabbed out a fork he got from the same isle and started eating. It was good, and it was so waarm here now. He wished he'd have someone to share it with, it would make it so much better. After he finished eating, he had to lick the bowl and fork clean, as he had to save water. He sat on the rickety bed, leaning over to get the key that was on the bed, a note under that. He turned his flashling off, wanting to save its batteries. The smoke was lazily drifting out the cracks in the window, a pleasent smell. The chairs must have been pine, as it was an odd smell... since he'd reached over to get the key, he had sprawled onto the bed.. How many hours had passed by since he'd slept or rest..? it felt like an entire day... his eyes gently drifted closed, his thoughts stopping themselves... as he drifted off to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Hill- Silent Cries: The Girl

Chapter Three

Shounen/Yaoi

Horror/Adventure

Based off the game SilentHill2(mostly) by Masashi Tsuboyama,Hiroyuki Yamaoka

Published/Developed by Konami, Team Silent, Creature Labs(PC)

Several Clippings and things from other games (and the Movie) are here as well.

No Copyrite Infringement Intended.

_Falling..._

_Twisting images curling into something grotesque..._

_Screams of horror- blood curdling- a womans muffled screams..._

**-Flash-**

_"James...James... ... J-James?" another flash, the seen twisted to a room... fuzzy... like a hazy, static-y television... can barely see the image..._

**-Flash-**

**YOU KILLED HER**

James' eyes flung open...

"AGH!" he screamed, falling off the bed and to the rickity,wet floor.

"That was.. a girl... She..." James thought, flinging up to see if she was still there... she wasn't... Her hair was slightly combed.. Long and sticking up in a lot of places. Her Eyes...those were the worse part... Blood red irises with bloodshot, irritated eyes... It looked like she had eyeliner and mascara on then cried, as there was runny, black stuff under her eyes trailing down her cheeks. She was dirty... like she'd rolled around in Ashes then wiped her face off. It startled him quite badly, as she was barely inches from his face. She was only a girl...maybe around 10...

_They burned her...and innocent girl..._

..Was that the girl the letter was talking about...? He didn't catch her clothes too well, but it looked like a school uniform... Should he go to Midwitch Elementary?

He snapped out of it as he saw his fire had gone out...Something was wrong. He opened the window to look outside... It was pitch black...

Suddenly, a siren went off. That same one! Slowly, the darkness faded once more, the foggy haze returning to cloud anyones vision.

"Again...What's going on in this town?" he wondered to himself. Not like he hadn't already wondered this. Well... Since it was morning(Or what he assumed was morning), he picked up his bags and looked at the fire he had once started... It had been put out by somthing..That girl maybe? It was still smoking... Oh well.. No time to dwell now! He was almost out of this hell house. Or at least, he hoped. Once exiting the warm room he went to the bathroom. Oh god, what the hell was wrong with the toilet... It was clogged...He could see something clogging it... Ew. He pulled his sleeve up, knelt by the toilet, and plunged his hand in quickly grabbing the leather bound object and pulling it out. Straight after the toilet went down. Well, looked like the water still worked, as the toilet filled itself. The sickly, stentchy object was a wallet.. No cash inside, James found out, as he opened it- but there was a note...

14151224

Was it a combination? He noted this then shook his hand off. He didn't know what was in that toilet, only that it was a sickly brownish-red and smelt of nothing he could figure out. He walked to the living room area, seeing a safe conveniately placed on a chair. What were the odds...?

He walked over to it and looked at the dial. The words were blurry, but he could make them out just barely. He turned the dial left to 14... slowly turning it all the way to the right till he hit 15... doing the same going back left till he hit 12... then pushing it to 24. He heard a 'Tick' sound and opened it. Inside were 4 packs of handgun bullets, actual Cash, and a First Aid Kit. He grabbed the firstaid and the bullets then turned to the cash... It was vert tempting.. There seemed to be at least $500 there... It would be good cash if he ever made it out alive... It wasn't stealing if there was no-one alive to steal from..

He snatched the cash and looked around the , its not like there would be a conveniately placed map too..

There was nothing else of intrest, so he exited the room. He heart that strange noise from back in MartinSt... He was ready this time... It was getting closer... Then it was so loud like it was right on top of him...

James jumped and slammed his foot down, turning a pale white. Something had brushed against his leg... well, Had. It was quite smashed under his foot now. He shivered. It was a giant bug, about the size of his foot. Tells you how hard he slammed his foot down. He wanted to get away from the bug-guts as fast as he could, so he tried the doors. All the doors in the hall were locked except for a stairway. One had a note...

_Went out for a bit, Left the house-Key with Uncle, you know where he lives right? Its on the first floor, across from the stairs~!_

_It should be on the old writing desk Dad._

If James' time here had said anything- it was that getting that Key would be a chore. Well, nothing to do now but head down the stairs.. He got to the landing, looking around. As he was about to walk down he stepped on somehing. He pointed his flashlight down to see a map. Well, good thing he stepped on it! He picked it up and studdied it. Well.. If the mans house was across the stairs on the first floor, that would make the room 105. He ran down the stairs, keeping his plank ready. His radio was going off gently, meaning behind the door was probably some monster.. He carefully opened it, and just as expected, there was a Lying Figure waiting. He bashed its head in like so many others, and proceeded to room 105.

There wasn't any monsters, luckily, but there was the writing desk... Oh dammit. Of course there was a puzzle to it... There was also 5 indentation slots. Well.. he had some coins... they look liked they'd fit. But... he only had two... Would he have to get five? He went to the back where there was another red note. He quickly grabbed it from the wall, but soon found himself looking at a completely illegible paper. Onle a few letters stuck out. He decided to keep it though. He walked back to the living room and out the door. Well... where to next?

Suddenly, there was a loud thud and the door to room 109 moved. Was someone in there? James ran over and carefully opened the door. Well, there wasn't anything there... Except a few bullets on the couch. There was a stuffed bear laying in the corner, near a white door. He opened it and saw a familiar lady. He saw laying infront of a mirror, holding a knife and pushing it into the floor, staring at it absent-mindedly. James slowly walked in.

"Whatever you're planning on doing with that, theres a better way." He said calmly, watching her reaction. She slowly turned to face him, then floated back to the knife.

"I'm James, remember me? I know what you were talking about- back there in the graveyard. There is something wrong with this town."

She twisted the knife gently in the carpet and sighed out "..Angela...". Must be her name.

"D..did you find your mother?" He asked warily. She seemed to be in a daze.. like in shock almost.

She shook her head.

"No... Shes not anywhere...I've looked all-over." she said in a shakey voice, like she was going to start crying.

"Well.. She lived in this town right? Do you remember where?" he asked, kneeling down. She slowly sat up, turning to him and giving a suspicious glare.

"...How do you know that?" she snapped, moving the knife up. James backed off quickly.

"w-well, you're looking for here in this town right? I assume you'd look here if she lived here, how else would I know?" he quickly defended himself. The knife slowly went down, her glare softening.

"...Yeah...you're right... sorry..." she looked away, standing up. "Are you afraid?" she asked, a condesending tone entering her voice. "We're alike... all we do is run away..." her tone changed again. James was begining to think she was bi-polar.. Or crazy, either worked.

"No, I'm nothing like you." James defended again. She shook her head and headed for the door.

"Wait, want me to hang onto that for you?" James asked, noting the knife. It seemed to have blood on it.

Angela looked down at the knife, nodding weakly.

"Y-yes...I-If I kept it...I-I don't know what I might do..." As James nodded and reached for the knife she screamed, holding the knife like she'd stab him. He backed off, holding his hands up, she looked like she was going to cry...

"I..I'm sorry..." she whimpered, backing up and setting the knife down "I...I'll just..." she quickly turned around and ran out the door. The front door slammed and then it was quiet.. What a nut-job! James would have been surprised if she hadn't killed her mother, or scared her off. Whatever the case, she was gone. James picked up the knife and looked at it, those were bloodstains. ...Wait, bloodstains? Could she have been the one to kill that man where Eddie was? Well, she was gone now. James didn't want to ask really because she was..unstable, as it appeared. There was a Coin on the dresser too... it had a picture of a woman on it. It was very similar to the other two, besides the picture, and it was a rustic-used color.

He put it in his pocket and took another look around the room, before concluding there was nothing else of intrest. Well, he had three Coins now.. And every other door was locked or broken. He went back to 105. He examined the desk and found something covered in dust. He blew it off then rubbed the plaque.

_To the left is the Lady_

_To the right Old._

_In the center Crawls the other._

_Just two more holes now, but fear not-_

_For now the puzzle is done, the puzzle is done._

So... a Lady to the left... James took out his Coins. He looked at them closely. One was an Old Man, another was a Lady, and the final was a Snake. Well, this was easy. He placed the Lady to the far left, placing the Man to the far right, and inserting the Snake in the center. There was a small tick, and he pushed the desk open. Inside was a Key. This must have been the key to room 209. He hurried out of the room and ran up the stairs to the second floor, jumping as he heard a scream. It sounded like those things from earlier.. when that thing was... No, he couldn't get scared! He had to get out of here! He pulled out the key as he got to the room, quickly inserting it into the lock and opening the door. There was a small 'tick' sound and the key broke, mostly from rust and sudden use. 209 was empty- literally. There was maybe A piece of furniture, which was a broken down, moldy, ripped and torn couch. The walls were covered in newspaper with graffiti and random various things, but, the one thing that wasn't touched was the glass doors onto the balcony. He cautiously walked out into the cool air again, smelling something like sulfur.. but it was also sweet... Blood?

…_... "Jaamess..."_

The traveling man turned around to see nothing.

"...That was Mary's voice...I think.." Well, what he thought he heard might have been a figment of his imagination.. And if it was real it was nothing more then a hiss carried by the gentle breeze.. He carefully stepped over the broken pipe on the ground, crumpling under his feet were bits of newspapers and garbage.

Carefully, he peered inside the broken apartment, nothing but an ugly colored green cabinet and a rotting sofa lay on the cracked tiles and exposed wood. There were a pack of handgun bullets sitting on the couch, and another torn letter piece. Again, this one was heavily damaged.. only a few letters were identifiable. Well, even if the letters weren't identifiable, the note itself wasn't going to fall apart. At least not any time soon. He threw the note into his breast pocket then looked around some more.

On the shelf, in a partially hidden area there was a key, labeled 'Stair Well'. It was that locked door directly across from 208 wasn't it..? Wasn't that where the screams came from...

**BAM**

The door to room 208 was slammed on, making James fall back. The walls cracked and the door had been pushed in just a bit, the wood on the other side keeping it held even more.

That Pyramid Thing must have done it.. Unless there was something even stronger then him.. If there was, James wasn't getting out of this town alive..

Never the less, he had the key now- and it was sure to be the way out, he hoped..

Traveling back across the balcony and through 209, he headed a short ways left to Stairwell.. He inserted the key, his heart racing and pounding in his throat.. There was something behind this door, he was sure of it- there had been screechy screams like before!-

Slowly the door opened and he looked inside, stepping in and looking around the corner... Pyramid Head was raping those things once again! Suddenly, the door flew closed and locked itself. Pyramid Head was looking right at him, the appendage on him still in the Mannequin. He let out a odd groaning sound, only what James could assume was a 'How dare you interrupt me' sound. It dropped the monster and casually slipped its apron back down, grabbing a sword about the side of his body and slowly dragging it towards James.

Terrified, James threw the plank aside and quickly grabbed his pistol out, aiming at Pyramid Head and firing wildly. He knew he hit the monster as he heard a few 'Clangs' and the grotesque sounds emitting from the helmet. It took a few steps forward and grabbed the bloodied sword with both hands, lifting it and pulling it back. Well, this was one of those times to duck.

James took a dive sideways and hit the floor, the swords blade missing his head by a few inches.

Pyramid Head made a huffing sound and put the sword behind its back, leaning backwards and gaining a tight grip on it, Starting to raise it off the ground. James freaked and scrambled out of the way of the huge thing, Pyramid Head having gained enough strength to swing it up and over, crashing it down to the floor which cracked and indented from the force. James took another few shots and ran behind him, shooting him a few more times before it emitted a screech, then started for the stairs.. Wait, what stairs? The stairs were covered by a algae filled pool...

James was amazed, stunned really as it climbed down the stairs, being completely submerged in the water until suddenly the water started going down, completely gone by the time a slam was heard. Probably that monster slamming the door down there shut. James slowly and cautiously descended the steps, keeping his pistol out in front of him in-case there was something down there.

He made it down the wet decaying steps, the walls coated with Algae, the metal objects rusting and breaking off. Nothing was there, luckily enough, except a door. There was a small gap under it, and from that gap was the foggy gray light of the outside. Did he finally reach the other side of these apartments?

Not caring what was beyond the door he grabbed the knob and threw it open, a blast of fresh air hitting him. It was almost refreshing, but he wanted out of that dingy apartment.

Feeling the blast of cool are hit him was amazing. It was chilly, and surely wouldn't be as good as the slight warmth that was in the apartments, but he'd rather be where he could run then in the narrow space in there. The metal door closed and he heard it lock, turning around to jiggle the handle.

"...Odd... Hopefully I can get out of this place.." he said quietly, rethinking about what he would do if he actually found Mary.. and what would happen if he didn't?

He wandered down the ally, seeing trash littering the street and a few garbage cans piled up. There was a little girl sitting up on a high wall with graffiti of a rainbow and various gang symbols on it.

"...Hey! What are you doing out here alone?" he asked, looking up at her. She was wearing the clothes from the girl in the picture that he found.. as crudely drawn as it was.

"..hold on, you're the girl that stepped on my hand!" he said, pointing a slightly bloody finger at her.

"So what if I am, you didn't love Mary anyway!" she spat, standing up on the wall and turning around.

"..Wait..! How do you know about Mary...!-" he asked, but she jumped down, leaving James to listen to the sounds of her jumping off the trash-cans on the other side, then the soft footsteps of her running fading away. How did that girl know about Mary! What in the World was going on.. Maybe that little girl was brought here too... But why come alone? Did her parents get killed by these monsters? No.. She didn't seem to see what was going on. This was so frustrating.. but anyway..He was just a bit further from the Park.. He couldn't stop now..

The streets were so cold, that same mist covering here even worse then back near the entrance. Because it was right on the lake now maybe? It was an eerie fog, and was almost unnatural the way it was so thick. Sure, on a lake during fall would be almost impossible to see anything. But this fog.. it seemed wrong. He noticed a set of stairs. He could see pretty well if he could get up there.. He took a small detour to climb the concrete stairs, puffing slightly as he reached the top. It was closed... and locked. But it wasn't a total waste, he found a first aid kit, a health-it, and 3 packs of bullets. But seriously, who was just leaving these around? Might as well walk into a gun shop (Or Break in for James' case). He made it down the stairs, walking back down the lonely forgotten roads when he saw the nostalgic red brick walls with the faded golden plaque and writing.

_RoseWater Park_

_Beautiful scenery and the perfect location to let time fly by.._

Well..They changed the sign since he last left..

'..Can't quiet remember what it said since we were here...' He thought, jumping as he saw a girl with a Navy Blue school dress and stringy black hair running around the corner. He remembered those uniforms.. Those were the uniforms the girls from Midwitch elementary wore.. He stumbled forward a bit before slowly running, more like a soft jog down the lush, green scenery and the hedges carved out like pine trees and other shapes. It was so green..though it'd been abandoned so long.. And..it was almost too perfect. Would the grass be so neatly cut and the hedges so perfect- not a leaf out of place, though it was abandoned? He saw the little figure turn another corner, like she was leading him. He spotted a health-aid on the ground and snatched it up before running after her. This place was like a maze.. All the connecting parts were mostly blocked off by gates. He came across a statue of a man riding a horse and holding a sword outward. The words were faded and unreadable, like most of the things in this town. He stared at the statue for a few moments before starting to run after the girl again. He finally saw the water and pier and looked left and right. The fog was too deep, so he went right first, his path being blocked by the guard-rails. There was a small bottle on the ground. Another Health-aid.. Who would just leave things like this in these places? Maybe that girl? If she wanted help she could ask instead of running ahead of him and helping... though he didn't mind it of course. Perhaps the girl could see what was happening too...

He turned around and went left..

There was a figure in the fog, a woman's figure, just slightly leaning over the rails like she was relaxing. This town was full of monsters, so who knows if it was something new. He inched closer, cautiously leaning towards the female figure.

"...Hey...? What are you...?" He gasped as she turned around "Mary?"

She tilted her head and gave a coy smile, leaning back against the rail. James' smile turned into a slight frown as he looked her over closely.

"...You're...Not Mary..." He said in a disappointed tone, not wanting to believe it wasn't Mary just yet..

"...Mary...? What, Do I look like your girlfriend or something?" she sneered, a condescending tone to her voice.

James shook his head softly, and turned away.

"No.. my.. Late Wife.. you..you could be her twin.. The only thing that is different are your hair..and clothes..." James said, looking her over again. Mary also didn't have a butterfly tattooed on her stomach. Nor would she dress so... provocatively. She had a purple tank-top that exposed her navel, the red poncho she wore over it exposing it as well, and a tiger-print mini skirt. Her boots were high-heeled and went up to her calves, and zipped up at the sides. Her hair was much shorter then Mary's, and curved inward a bit. Her eyes, face, and voice were exactly the same though..

"Sorry to hear about that.. Maybe you hate me?" She asked, a mono-tone voice that sounded cold and bored.

"What...?No, I don't.." he murmured, looking around.

"...Were you expecting someone else..? I'm the only person that I've seen left in this town.. Why are you here anyway?"

She sure had a lot of questions.

"..It may seem strange to you, but I'm looking for my wife." he replied, eying her with a bit of distrust. Well, even though she wouldn't be able to do much damage... she looked like Mary.

"...Wait, didn't you say 'Late Wife'? Why are you looking for a dead girl?" she almost laughed. She was quite the snob.

"I..I got a letter from her. Its definitely her handwriting. I have nothing else to loose here anyway.. she said she'd be waiting here, at our 'Special Place'..."

The girl stood there for a few moments, thinking.

"..Well, this park can't be your only 'Special place', isn't there anywhere else you can think of?" she stepped closer to him.

"..Well..there is the motel, on the lake. We stayed there on out vacation.."

"I bet it was your 'Special Place'" she smirked, James giving her a glare before turning to walk away. She grabbed his sleeve and faked an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean that.. besides, you were really going to leave me alone out here, with all these monsters around?" She was really annoying..

"..Well, I guess I can't.. Just stay close.. Whats your name anyway?" he finally asked, not quite wanting to look at her.

"...My names, Maria." she said with a pompous tone, very much acting like a popular rich girl from high-school- the kind you really don't want to be friends with.

"..I'm..James. We should go then.." he said hurriedly, starting to walk through the thick fog. She scoffed and followed after him, her heels clicking on the cement. They had a straight shot to Nathan Ave. through the long walkway that housed the bathrooms and an information booth, as well as the security center. His radio went off again and he slowed, grabbing his gun. She stopped too, mumbling something about the noise of the radio being annoying. He held his gun out in front of him and was about to turn the corner when one of those Laying Figures jumped around the corner and knocked him to the ground with a loud thud, Maria yelping from surprise. How Gross, that thing was laying on top of him!

-_flash_-

_**Suddenly, Jame's mind had an image of the Red Pyramid Head bringing his lap onto his, pushing his blood and ash stained smock/apron down to revile himself, pulling off James' denim jeans and boxers in one yank and tossing them aside, himself letting out a low moan as he felt the things hands moving up his shirt, gasping out a yell as he could feel**_-

No! What was he thinking?

With his cheeks tainted deep red he managed to kick the thing off him and held his gun point blank to his head, firing off a few bullets before huffing. Surely he had lost it- fantasizing about a Rapist Monster. He could still remember that treatment though.. a rough, forced treatment that was actually a kink of his.. Mary was a gentle person, she never treated him...

"Hey, Are you alright?" Maria's voice broke the silence. James was quite glad there was a fog now, as there was a small bulge in his pants, and he could feel his face deep red.

"Yeah.. Just a bit startled.. Lets go.." He murmured. He'd probably have to take another 'bathroom break'.. James turned the corner and found a health-aid on the ground, throwing it in his backpack and then walking back down the ally. As they got to Nathan Ave again, they went up the road a short ways, keeping on the sidewalks and jogging a bit. Those monsters were in the middle of the road, and as long as he kept away from them he wouldn't have to worry about his tag-along. Not that he didn't mind the company, he just wished it wasn't so... resembling. Maybe a bit better clothed, like, shoes that don't have high-heels on them, and pants so if shes up somewhere high and he looks up she can't hit him for 'Being a perv'. Plus, she was really slow. Mainly the boots wore her down. He could hear her panting and gasping behind him and slowed down.

"Ugh.. This is almost torture..." she muttered, James just barely catching it. He noticed they had stopped in front of an inn, and sighed. He really didn't want to stop, he wasn't tired- even though she was already wearing him thin. "If you're tired we can take a short rest here.. You must be hungry too right?" He asked, walking towards the stained glass and oak doors, one of which was falling off its hinges.

Maria nodded that pretty little face of hers and happily followed James inside, where hopefully these monsters couldn't reach. It wasn't very warm inside, and as James looked around he noticed the hall to all the rooms was blocked off.. He went behind the counter to snoop around as Maria gingerly sat down on the broken couch, clearly disgusted by it, and heard her kick her boots off, mumbling something about walking too much.

'I hope she doesn't think this is a field trip..' He thought to himself, leaning down and discovering another piece of letter.. Again though, all the words were illegible, and it was torn into even more pieces.. It was wet too, and smelt like the ash.. maybe that Pyramid Head thing was here, raping another set of monsters for pleasure.. he shivered, his mind once again traveling back to that things touch. God, where was a bathroom when you needed it? Closed off behind a wall of course.. Now it was starting to get to him, agitating and becoming even more aroused as his boxers fabric rubbed against him. It was too much now, he had to go get rid of it.

"Hey.. I'll be back in a few, need to use the restroom but.. obviously.." he said quickly, pointing at the barricaded wall where a door was. She huffed and nodded. He handed her the gun, grabbing a pipe from the wall and headed outside. He second guessed himself after giving her a gun, who knows if she'd turn on him and shoot him, but he needed away for a few..

He ran down the nearest ally, opening his pants and leaning against the brick walls, blocked from site by a trash-can, and slid down, dropping the pipe as he started playing with his head. Each time he'd start playing a bit rough he'd give a small moan, remembering the feeling from that rough touch.. Getting off to a monsters rough foreplay.. If knew he'd probably be gay by the time he got out of here, if he ever did.. if only guys could touch like that..

He could feel his excitement building, now giving off soft pants as he roughly squeezed and stroked himself. He gave off a small whimper just before he climaxed, shooting three white strands of his essence into the air- which landed on the ground. He panted a bit, holding his moan in so Maria wouldn't come rushing out to discover his dirty secret..

"Well there you are..." Maria said in her usual snobby tone, "What took so long, hm? Leaving a girl

alone.." she pretended to be afraid, a small smirk on her face. James picked up a piece of plank that had apparently fallen from the ceiling.

"I had to use the restroom, would you have preferred me doing it right in front of you?" he asked back, gaining a disgusted look from her.

"Lets just get moving already.." she hissed, pushing her blond hair back. James smirked and turned around, walking out the door. Of course, monsters were everywhere and the familiar scraping was heard in the distance, but he had to avoid most of those blasted things because of this woman tailing him. Well, at least he wasn't alone.. Though he'd probably prefer it now.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, but James barely payed attention as he saw a pipe sticking out of a car. Pyramid Head must have done this, it would be very difficult for a human to do it. He grabbed the pipe from the still running car, testing to see if it would burn him or not before pulling it out.

"Why are you grabbing that thing?" She asked, watching James throw the plank down.

"It has sharp ends, if anything comes near us it will be at least a bit effective, and saves ammo." He walked over to the small shop that was there and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to Maria. He then looked at the register.. It was open, discarded, with the cash still laying there... She turned around, huffing and James took his chance to snag the cash. He didn't exactly know why he was doing it, but it would come in handy.. maybe.

He started walking and gasped, seeing the vague image of a young girl running into Pete's Bowl 'O' Rama. Maria saw her too, and pointed her out.

"James did you see that?" she asked, James nodding softly. If Maria saw her then he wasn't just seeing things.

"Lets go!" he exclaimed, Running over to the broken double doors, the blinds completely messed up and small parts missing.

"Maria, stay out here and call if something happens." he said hurriedly, quickly but quietly walking in.

It was quiet; just like the other places it was broken, run down and abandoned. Only the inside scenery changed when he would enter a building; Different yet the same. The same lonely and empty feeling.. He heard scuffling coming from the managers room and a door shutting, then a scream. It was that little girls scream. He went into the managers room and looked around, noticing that all the racks and shelves looked like a poorly formed barricade, or just randomly knocked over in a panic. Maybe the town had an earthquake sometime when It was abandoned- or perhaps an earthquake was the cause of the desertion.. but then why would full buildings be standing?

James tripped and hit the floor, keeping his mouth shut and waiting to see what happened. There were muffled voices that he couldn't quiet make out.. Slowly, he got up, making sure not to hit anything, and tiptoed over to the door pressing his ear to it..

"So what's a Fatso like you doing here anyway? You don't look like you should be here. Maybe you're running away you big Chicken." the little girl said, that snobby tone. She could have been Maria's daughter their personalities were so similar.

"Aww... Why do you have to call me Fatso... And yeah, I'm running away." the familiar voice said.

'Eddy! He made it out okay!' James thought to himself, listening to the little girls voice.

"Oooh. Did you do something bad? Are you running from the cops? Did'ja do something bad? Maybe you _Killed_ Someone!" she said almost excitedly, the small footsteps could be heard as she was walking around.

"No! I didn't kill anyone! .." he paused, "It was my neighbors dog.. It was an Accident though! I didn't mean to! But I got scared they'd throw me in Jail.. so I ran and ran. And then came here. " his voice sounded.. muffled, even more behind the door.

"Suuuure you did. What's your name anyway?" she asked, the footsteps stopping on a dime.

"..Uuh.. Eddie. "

"Well, Bye Loser! Nyeeh" It was quiet after that except for the footsteps of the girls slight heeled shoes and a door slamming.

James quickly opened the door to the ally's and looked around, seeing a giant lump slumped over a table. The register was already empty.

He walked over to the mass and looked around it.

"Eddie.. Who was that you were just talking to?" James asked, looking down on the table to see Eddie eating Pizza and drinking Soda.

"Oh her? That was Laura." James watched Eddie take another bite of pizza.

"And.. where did she... go?"

"I dunno.."

"..You let a little girl wander around in this freakish town alone! What kind of man are you? " James lectured, Looking back down at the pizza.

"And this town.. How can you be sitting here stuffing your face with pizza!" 'And where the hell did you find one?'

Eddie shook his head and stayed quiet, still eating. James scowled and then glared.

"Oh forget you. Enjoy your pizza!" he hissed, walking up to the blinded double doors and opening them, finding himself in a messy entrance, the trophies and pictures shattered and fallen on the floor. The carpet looked as though it was stained with things James really didn't want to know what they were, and he came to bloodstains on the wall. He stood in front of the doors he had entered and pushed them open slowly, looking out and around.

"..Maria?" James called, not seeing the blond anywhere, "Maria!"

It was quiet for awhile before he heard the familiar clomping of heels on concrete and seeing the outline of a woman's figure in the fog. The woman was panting and slowed to a walk, standing in front of James.

"Maria-"

"The little girl right.." she panted, "I chased after her and called to her, but it was if.. as if she didn't even notice me..."

Laura... didn't notice her?

"Do you know that little girl, James?" Maria asked, her panting slowly becoming heavy breathing. James shook his head.

"Hardly. But we can't let a little girl wander around this town alone. Her name is Laura, and she knows who Mary is... I have to find her and ask her how she knows Mary.." James softly muttered the last part. Maria smiled weirdly and nodded.

"She went this way!" she said hurriedly, running down the road that she came from. James didn't remember what road this was, but didn't care right now. They didn't see any of the monsters as they ran. It was odd...

"She went through there.." Maria pointed down an ally way, and James followed it all the way down. Until he had to stop.

Peeking through the narrow space between the two old brick buildings it was amazing that Laura could fit through it.. then again- she was a child. James looked around and walked back down the ally, seeing the door he had passed. He grabbed the knob and turned it.

"Damn it.. locked.. now where do we go..." he mumbled to himself, remembering the road got cut-off. Maria pushed him aside and gave a sly smile.

"I'll take care of this~" she hummed, turning her back and pulling something out of her shirt, covering the doorknob. James could hear her fidgeting with the lock before it stopped and she reached into her boot, pulling something out then returning to the door. There was a big metallic 'Tick' sound and she pushed the dirty old green door open.

"...Amazing." he said quietly, watching her stuff something back down her pink shirt.

"Shall we?" she asked, waiting for James' lead. He nodded and walked into the building, turning on his flashlight. It was old and dusty, the same in each place he went, always the same. Forgotten and lonely.. He could, however, hear a faint pitiful sounding music coming from the upper floors. The fog crept into the cracked and broken windows as he and Maria walked up the tile stairs, her heels making less noise because she was actually trying to be quiet. Of course, the quiet still bothered James... Slowly the music got louder as they came across a relatively good looking, dark cherry brown door that had some interesting carvings on it, though they were faded.

James' dirty hands grabbed the rusted knob and turned it, opening the door and keeping the metal pole ready. To his amazement though, it was empty.. Well, aside from the abandonded chairs, tables, the barstools, and oh yeah, the dancer poles.

The faded, flickering neon lights above one of the stages read "HavensNight". This was the mans club in town.

"A bit disgusting isn't it?" Maria scoffed, holding her nose. She was right, the smell of musk and mold was distinct. James' nose was used to the smells though, he had been in that stupid apartment long enough.

The first place the males eyes wandered to was the first aid kit on the chair, which he casually picked up, then they wandered to the alcohol on the shelf behind the bar. He could really use some of that... But.. What exactly would happen? Would this place turn normal? Maybe he could drink himself to death once this was over.. He shook his head and walked to the other door past the bar and stages, and waited for Maria to follow (After looking at a curious stain), before leaving. They descended the stone steps and turned the only way available, right, or South on Carroll St.

"Look James!" Maria exclaimed, pointing at the figure of a girl running into a very large building, the large double doors closing behind her.

James noticed it too, and the both started running for the entrance of the building, by-passing the sign on the low brick wall, entering into the unknown darkness that surely awaited them in this bizarre town..


End file.
